


I Want You to Lead Me, Take Me Somewhere... [Don't Want to Live in a Dream One More Day]

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Fluff, Kinda, Love Confession, M/M, Smut, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the show ended, Bran walked up the stairs to his room and found himself going to Jojen’s instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You to Lead Me, Take Me Somewhere... [Don't Want to Live in a Dream One More Day]

After the show ended, Bran walked up the stairs to his room and found himself going to Jojen’s instead. The Starks and Reeds were taking a family vacation together. Up until this point, the two families had been doing everything together but Arya had been pouting because she'd barely seen Bran all week so he went to the movies that evening with her but he'd found himself wishing Jojen had been there more than once. Now he was knocking on Jojen’s hotel room door instead of just going to his bed. 

 

Jojen opened the door and he pulled Bran into the room, grinning. “Mate, I'm glad you're here. This has been the most boring night! Trivia Pursuit with your parents was Hell.” 

 

Bran laughed, tilting his head back and rolling his eyes at the ceiling. “I bet you loved every second of it, you bloody nerd.” 

 

Jojen crinkled his brow and frowned adorably. “I landed on sports more than seemed fair for a dice game.”

 

Bran made the appropriate sympathetic noises but continued smiling at his best friend. “Please tell me that you didn't let my mother win. I'll never hear the end of it.” 

“Sorry, Bran Flakes.” Jojen flopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face. An odd flutter had settled in Bran’s stomach, and he could sense there was something different in the air. A soft sort of tension. Maybe this was the night. 

 

Bran sat down beside Jojen, hands clasped in his lap. Jojen looked up at him, small smile. “Hey Jojen, can I ask you something?” 

 

“Sure.” Jojen propped himself up on his elbows, smiling. Bran smiled back at him, despite the nerves pooling in his belly. “What's up?” 

 

“Do you like me?” Bran blurted out, knowing it had to be like ripping off a band aid. If he didn't get it out, he might not ever say it. It just felt right now, this was the best moment. 

 

Jojen’s eyes went wide and he smiled bemusedly. “What? Course I like you, what kind of question is that?” 

 

“No…” Bran wringed his hands together, staring front forward and not at Jojen. “I mean like….. really, like me. Wanna be together, like me.” 

 

Jojen sat up and pressed his hand to the back of Bran’s shoulder blades. “Bran… I thought you knew. I never tried to hide it.” 

 

Bran turned around to look at him, and Jojen kept speaking. “Maybe I should've said it but I really thought you knew. I've always liked you, I just thought you didn't return my feelings.” 

 

Bran turned slowly and kissed Jojen quickly. Just the softest brush of lips, but left Bran’s heart hammering and stomach leaping. When he pulled back, Jojen was smiling at him with wet eyes. Bran placed his hand on Jojen’s cheek and smiled back.

 

“I never really knew, but Arya had said a million times that you did. I just didn't believe it.” Bran out his forehead to Jojen’s, smiling like an idiot. “I mean, I wanted to believe it but I was afraid to get my hopes up.”

 

Jojen opened his mouth, then closed it again. He pursed his lips and leaned closer to press their lips together again. Bran sighed happily, sliding his hand from Jojen’s cheek to his hair. He moved his body so it pressed against Jojen’s, feeling the closeness he'd been desperate for for so long. 

 

Jojen wrapped his arm around Bran’s waist and leaned back slowly, Bran resting on top of his hips. Jojen bit at his bottom lip, tugging slightly. Bran moaned quietly, feeling himself growing hard. He shifted his weight, not sure how Jojen would react to his stiffening. He didn't want to take it too fast, scare him off. 

 

Jojen grinned against Bran’s lips, shifting his hips so that Bran could feel his own hardening cock his pajama pants. Bran suddenly felt over dressed in his soft cashmere sweater and never worn before blue jeans. 

 

“To avoid sounding cliche, Jojen… what are we?” Bran pulled back, resting his hands on Jojen’s shoulders and looked down into his eyes. “I really like you and I don't want to rush anything. We should talk about this.” 

 

Jojen sat up, Bran straddling his lap. “I really like you too, Bran Flakes, have for a long time. And you're right, we should take this slow. But, if you want, I'd like to be together. Really together, with hand holding in the halls and all that shit.” 

 

Bran’s heart swelled and he felt his eyes tear up. He pressed his lips insistently against Jojen’s, grabbing a handful of his shirt. “Can I stay in here tonight? I doubt our parents will ever let us share a room again after finding out we're together.” 

 

Jojen nodded, smiling from ear to ear, and swooped in to kiss Bran again. He slid his tongue between Bran’s lips and Bran let him in, moaning. He felt Jojen exploring his mouth, their tongues dancing together in the warmth. Their noses brushed together and teeth clashed. It was far from perfect but it swept Bran off his feet nonetheless. 

 

“Jojen…” Bran moaned sweetly against his lips, rocking against Jojen’s lap. His cock was straining in his jeans and he was starting to sweat in his sweater. 

 

“Yes?” Jojen pulled back, smirking at Bran reaching between their bodies to palm lightly at Bran’s hard cock. 

 

Bran groaned loudly, holding onto Jojen’s shoulders for support as he rutted against Jojen’s fingers.  “Oh shit… so much for taking it slow.” 

 

Jojen kissed his neck softly and looked up with worried eyes. “We don't have to do anything- we can stop if you want. No pressure.” 

 

“It is no pressure.” Bran smiled. “I know you'd never pressure me, Jojen. Just maybe… not all the way? We don't have to do everything tonight, right?” 

 

“Of course not. We won't do anything more than what you're comfortable with…. Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

 

He reached out, slowly opening the buttons of Bran’s pants, ushering them down the swell of his ass. He kissed Bran softly, on his forehead, his neck, his nose, his cheeks. His hands reached down to cup Bran’s ass, squeezing and drawing out another moan. 

 

“Please…” Bran whimpered, Jojen bringing his hands around to grope Bran’s cock through his thin briefs. Bran certainly hadn't expected tonight to so beneficial. He hadn't even thought he'd see Jojen again tonight, let alone confess his feelings and fool around with him. 

 

Jojen was taking his briefs off now, the air in the room hitting Bran’s exposed cock, causing him to gasp and bite his lower lip. His cock was harder than Bran had ever experienced before without touches and leaking pre cum. Jojen took Bran gently into his hand, stroking softly and rubbing the head with every up stroke. Bran made soft, short moaning sounds and thrusted his hips into Jojen’s hand. His nails dug into Jojen’s shoulder and fought off the louder sounds that threatened to escape him. 

 

Jojen looked deeply into his eyes the whole time, smiling that soft Jojen smile and it wasn't helping Bran stay in control of himself. This was so much stronger than what he'd ever done to himself, even if he was theoretical the same thing, and the look in Jojen’s darkened eyes was bringing Bran closer to release and it didn't feel as though he could hold it. 

 

“Joj… Jojen. I'm gunna-” Bran broke off with a loud shout that he tried to smother by sealing their lips together as he spilled onto Jojen’s hand. His body shook with relief and he kept his forehead against Jojen’s while Jojen stroked him through even the smallest aftershocks. 

 

“You okay?” Jojen murmured, running his clean hand through Bran’s sweaty hair. Bran nodded and smiled before reaching to pull down Jojen’s pajama bottoms. “Oh, Bran you don't have to- it's no press-”

 

Bran kissed Jojen quickly, taking his larger member in his hand. “No pressure.” 

He stroked Jojen the way he would himself, a little bit faster than Jojen had just done to Bran but the panting and groaning Jojen did made Bran confident that was he was doing was alright. Soon he had Jojen painting his hand with come. Bran wondered for a moment what it would taste like and decided they had lots of time to find out. 

 

Jojen reached for a bedside cloth and cleaned them both. They laid together, Jojen’s arms tight and secure around him. It felt so right that Bran thought he might just cry. It seemed they'd both been waiting for this for so long, and now they finally had it. 


End file.
